Devious Maids
Marisol Suarez, Carmen Luna, Valentina Diaz, Rosie Falta and Zoila Diaz are the central characters and titular protagonists of the Lifetime award winning mystery comedy drama series, Devious Maids. As the title says it all, the maids are a bit different but also devious in their own way. They are a close-knit group of maids with aspirations and ambitions and have to juggle those as they work for the melodramatic rich and powerful families of Beverly Hills. While hanging their dirty laundry, the five maids also stumble onto their employer's secrets and gossip about them. Initially, Marisol Suarez only took the job as a maid because she went undercover to find out the real culprit of Flora Hernandez' murder. As she does, she only befriended her friends (the titular maids) so that she can find out more about Flora but later on became their friends as she felt that she was using them. When finding out who the actual murderer is and the maids found out her agenda, they initially helped Marisol to orchestrate a plan to catch the murderer which kind of succeeded. As for that, Marisol still became their friend, regardless of being a college professor and another "Beverly Hills rich lady". Even though the maids have committed some deviously villainous acts, they also have a moral code, which is possibly behind their devious acts. Therefore, thus makes them that of titular anti-villainous'/anti-heroines. So for Villains Wiki, here are their devious acts as well as the secrets that they have uncovered on their employers. Storylines Marisol Suarez Deering Marisol arrived in Beverly Hills only to investigate the murder of Flora Hernandez since her son was framed and she goes undercover as the help, working for Michael and Taylor Stappord. Marisol then befriended Rosie, Carmen and Zoila since they were Flora's friends and so that she can find out more about Flora and works part time for Adrian and Evelyn Powell. Using her deception, determination, manipulation and wit to make ends meet, Marisol finds out the bloody secrets that the rich and powerful hide behind closed doors and realizes that Flora was so devious that even her murder was due to her deviousness. Marisol succeeds in freeing her son and goes back to her profession as a college professor and falls in love with a multi-millionaire businessman, Nicholas Deering and she becomes his fiancée and gets a maid of her own, Opal Sinclair. However her marriage isn't picture perfect as it is another season full of devious secrets and Marisol works to uncover her fiancé turned husband and Opal's dark secret and realizes that he murdered Barrett Powell, Adrian and Evelyn's son and Opal blackmailed him as she was also a lesbian lover of Nicholas' late wife, Dahlia. Marisol made him turn himself in but the Powell's revenge will just begin.... Carmen Luna Possibly the most devious of the maids, Carmen Luna is an opportunist who has one goal in life-to become a famous Latin singer. A native from Puerto Rico, Carmen was in a forced marriage but managed to got out and only got a job as the help for Latin singer, Alejandro Rubio just so that she can worm her way in the music industry. However, when her superior housekeeper, Odessa plots to put her in her place and her co-worker, Sam has a crush on her, the devious maid's goal gets complicated. Carmen uses her sensuality and cunning tactics to get what she wants in life but when she finds out that her boss is gay, it gets more complicated when an old flame exposes him and Alejandro and his team ask Carmen to pretend to be his wife, and in exchange, they'll agree to help produce her album and Carmen chooses fame over love, making Sam leave her. However, when some thugs shoot Alejandro, Carmen's dream is once again crushed and is forced to work as a maid again but this time for none other than Spence Westmore. When another opportunity presents itself, Carmen sleeps with a record producer's husband but it will lead to some more complications, again. Valentina Diaz The daughter of Zoila Diaz, Valentina is a fashion wannabe who is formerly the maid of Genevieve Delatour who has two goals in life-to be a fashion designer and to be the girlfriend of Genevieve's son, Remi Delatour. She becomes Remi's girlfriend but it leads to an unrequited love, thanks to her controlling mom, Zoila Diaz. Zoila is a smart, rebellious, sweet and determined girl who sets out to live her own life. After some complications with Remi, Valentina arrives in America and works as a maid for the sinister Adrian Powell and falls in love with the poolboy, Ethan Sinclair and the two start a relationship. Valentina later gets into the crossfire when she finds out about Evelyn Powell's infidelity with the bodyguard, Tony Bishara and later finds out about Ethan being one of the Beverly Hills robbers. When she gets a fashion internship in New York, this further complicates her relationship with Remi. Rosie Falta-Westmore The sweet-natured yet gossiping mistress member of the group, Rosie is an immigrant from Mexico who initially worked as a maid for actors Peri and Spence Westmore so that she could bring her son to Ameirca. She also fount out about Peri's infidelity and later began an affair with Spence. Even though Peri brought her son, Miguel to America, Peri find out about Rosie's affair and had her deported. However, Rosie has been granted asylum and gets to stay in the U.S. She later works for the Miller family, who are a rich and dysfunctional household, consisting of the patriarch, Kenneth, his daughter Lucinda and his wife Didi, who is half his age. However, when his nephew, Rosie's immigration lawyer, Reggie, has been tearing the family apart just for their money, Rosie reunites them to bring down Reggie and they win. Rosie and Spence later get married but their wedding is marred with disaster when Ty shoots someone at the wedding. Devious Acts/Deeds Season 1 Marisol Suarez * Seduced Adrian Powell so that she can know his relationship with Flora Hernandez * "Used" Flora's friends so that she can find out more about her * Eavesdropped on her other employer, Michael's phone call about his client who "is the murderer" * Blackmailed Rosie, threatening to tell the whole of Beverly Hills that she is sleeping with her boss, Spence Westmore if she reveals her agenda * Mislead Michael's ex, Olivia into thinking that she hates Taylor * Played her two employers so that she can get the porn DVDs * Secretly found a pregnancy test of Flora Hernandez Rosie Falta * Humiliated her boss, Peri by lying saying that her son, Tucker said his first word, which was calling Rosie "mama" and this was during an interview between Peri and an interviewee (this was vengeance for Peri not caring about Rosie feeling sad about not bringing her so Miguel to America) * After finding out about Peri's infidelity, she gossiped about it to her friends and threatened to tell Spence * Had an affair with her employer, Spence Westmore * Persuaded Adrian into stopping his wife's blackmail * Found evidence on Marisol and threatened to tell everyone * Gossiped about her employers * Disrespecting her employer, Peri * Cover up Peri's car accident Carmen Luna * Took a job for a Latin singer, Alejandro Rubio, so that she can worm her way into the music industry * Busted the elevator and sneaked in her demo so that Alejandro can listen to her music * Used her co-worker, Sam's crush on her to have him take her to her record manager, Benny Sutto's house * (Unintentionally), ran way from her housekeeper, Odessa, and dropped the cloth and Odessa fell down the stairs, losing her other fake leg * Using this as an advantage (as well as Alejandro going on tour), she uses what Alejandro has to offer and invites her friends to dine with her * She kissed Sam so that he can allow her to continue dining with her friends * Slept with Benny Sutto when he pawed her. * Agreed to be Alejandro's fake wife so that she can get her music career * Managed to convince Alejandro to have her take the day off so that she can be a guest at his house party (Benny Sutto was invited) Zoila Diaz * Manipulated her employer Genevieve into throwing a party for her son Remi and had him invite his friends over and had her and her daughter do the catering. She did this so that Valentina can stop trying to win the affection of her boss, Remi * believes that rich boys don't end up with the help (because she dated Genevieve's brother and he left her for a waitress) * Forced Genevieve to stop helping Valentina to win the affection of Remi. * Manipulated Genevieve into breaking up with her 72 year old boyfriend so that Valentina won't be the surrogate mother (Geneviev's investor bankrupted her and left the country) * Manipulated Remi into going to Africa without Valentina * Got her friend to seduce Philippe so that Genevieve can realize that Philippe still hasn't changed Valentina Diaz * Seduced her employer, Remi (by wearing a sexy uniform and having tea with him) * Continued to get close to Remi by becoming friends with him and his friends * Agreed to be the surrogate of Genevieve and Alfred Pettirgrove's child Season 2 Marisol Suarez-Deering * Lied to Nicholas, just so that she can check his financial records * Drugged Nicholas so that she can find out about his dark secret * Threatened Opal, by telling the police that she blackmailed Nicholas if she doesn't tell her about her and Nicholas' secrets. * Along with Carmen, secretly looked through Opal's things for a letter * Disguised herself as Opal so that she can find out about Nicholas' secret Rosie Falta-Westmore * Forced Carmen to quit her job of working as a maid for Spence * Lied to Remi and conspired with the other Miller family just so that they can stop Reggie from banruptingg them. * Still had feeling for Spence Westmore * Blackmailed Didi Miller so that her husband can continue going to the new therapist * Nothing that devious after that Carmen Luna * Being a diva towards Odessa * Quickly turned her and Alejandro's engagement party into a wedding as she saw Alejandro's former boyfr * After Alejandro's death, she schemed to get noticed at his funeral when some big time celebrities were attending the funeral * Caused a misunderstanding at a job interview as a maid for Spence Westmore, as another Latina maid who doesn't know English (Carmen told her that Spence is asking her sexual questions) * Slept with Sebastian as he knows a record producer (who is his wife) Zoila Diaz * Used Genevieve's fear of her to prevent her from allowing Valentina to stay at her house * Tried to frame Valentina by sneaking some boiled eggs into her pocket so that the Powells can fire her * Had her new boyfriend, Javier, convince his maid to canceling her day off so that she can work Valentina Diaz * Nothing much Uncovered Secrets One thing that is common about the maids is that they have uncovered the deepest and darkest secrets that their employers hide behind closed doors. The villainous thing is that they maids gossip about their secrets. However, at a point, they have found out some secrets about each other. Season 1 Marisol Suarez * Her temporary employer, Adrian, sells prostitutes as a gift to his friends and that Flora was also his prostitute * Found out that her employer and friend, Taylor Stappord was also his prostitute and that was how she met Michael * Adrain films the sexual services on DVD and hides them in a secret passage. * That her son (who was framed for Flora Hernandez' murder) was doing a small business of selling drugs * Flora Hernandez had a child with Remi Delatour * Remi's father, Philippe, raped Flora and Flora was having sex with Eddie's (Marisol's son's) drug clients and Remi was one of them * Flora used this to blackmail Adrian and Philippe just so that she can milk Philippe for everything that he was worth. * Thus caused Philippe to murder Flora at a class event of Adrian and Evelyn Powell and as he stabbed Flora, Eddie (who was one of the caterers) came at the wrong place at the wrong time and Philippe knocked Eddie out unconscious with a box and put the knife into his hand, and in turn, framing him * Therefore Philippe is the murderer * Philippe told this to his lawyer, Michael Stappord AKA Marisol's employer * Therefore, Michael agreed to keep it quiet * She found out about Rosie's affair with Spence after seeing Rosie sexting Spence on her phone. * Adrian and Evelyn had a child who was killed Rosie Falta * Her boss, Peri is having an affair with one of her co-stars at from a movie that she acted in. * Also found out about Adrian selling prostitutes to his friends * Adrian and Evelyn had a son who was killed. * Peri has had numerous affairs * That Marisol only arrived in Beverly Hills as a housemaid just because she is undercover and she wants to find out the real culprit of Flora's death * Finds out that Flora was a prostitute. Carmen Luna * Her boss, Alejandro, is a homosexual * The housekeeper, Odessa, had cancer * Marisol's agenda Zoila Diaz * That Genevieve and Alfred wants Valentina to be their surrogate mother * Valentina has a crush on Genevieve's son, Remi * Philippe is still going back to his philandering ways * Marisol's agenda and the real murderer of Flora Hernandez Valentina Diaz * That her mother dated Genevieve's brother and he left her for a waitress * That Zoila begged Remi to go to Africa without her * that her crush Remi has struggled using drugs and is using them again Season 2 Marisol Suarez-Deering * That Nicholas has secretly put a trust fund for Opal and her son, Ethan. * That Opal pushed Nicholas' late wife, Dahlia off of a bridge when she threatened to tell the police about Nicholas' secret * (With Carmen) that Opal and Dahlia had a lesbian affair * Nicholas committed manslaughter as he accidentally hit Adrian and Evelyn Powell's son, Barrett Powell * Opal blackmailed him for that * That her new maid gossiped about her to Zoila, Rosie and Carmen * That Opal ran over Nicholas as vengeance for firing her Rosie Falta-Westmore * That her new employers, the Millers, are dysfunctional * The patriarch, Kenneth's wife, Didi (who is half his age) is having an affair with his doctor * That his daughter, Lucinda, gave birth when she was 15 * Her daughter, who is now grown up, is named Natasha, who was finding her mother for long and that Kenneth lied, saying that she wasn't there * Rosie's immigration lawyer, Kenneth's nephew, is tearing apart the Miller family and actually wants all of his uncle's money * That Spence is having an alcohol problem because his estranged wife, Peri, has full custody over his son Carmen Luna * Spence and Rosie's affair * That Spence's psychopathic nephew, Ty has a crush on her * That Ty wanted to shoot someone at Spence and Rosie's wedding * That Alejandro had another boyfriend Zoila Diaz * That Valentina is working for the Powells * Genevieve's mother, whose name is Velma and Genevieve's real name is Eunice Mudge and she hated that name and decides to run away and changed her name to Genevieve, just so that she can have an elegant name like her snobbish rich friends * That her husband, Pablo only got back together with her because his girlfriend, Helen dumped him and he had no place to stay * Zoila is pregnant Valentina Diaz * That Adrian's wife, Evelyn, is having an affair with Tony, their bodyguard and that they mislead Adrian into thinking that he is crazy * That her boyfriend, Opal's son and the Powell's poolboy, Ethan as well as Spence's nephew, Ty and their two friends are the robbers of Beverly Hills, who shot Alejandro Rubio * Ethan was stabbed by Carmen when him and his two friends were blackmailed by Ty to rob Spence and make it look like Ty was the hero * Ethan stabbed Alejandri * That Genevieve's kidneys are failing and her mother's pregnant Trivia * Even though being a titular character, Valentina never gossips about her employers, but she sometimes hangs out with her mother's friends * Even though she wasn't a maid in Season 2, Marisol still remained as one of the titular protagonists * This is possibly because she went undercover as a maid in Season 2 ) Category:Titular Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Servant of Hero Category:Minion Category:Blackmailers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Trickster Category:TV Show Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Falsely Accused Villains